Wishes and Flying
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: Satine is gone, but Christian has some unusual dreams...please R&R, its my first ever fic!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters [dammit] they all belong to Baz [double dammit]  
  
PLOT: Eh.Satine has died, but Christian has some interesting dreams. Based on the final scene, when you can see that Christian has inherited Satine's pet bird.  
  
Fly Away  
  
by bohemian.jewel  
  
There. It was done. Christian sat back and gazed around his room. Every available space and wall was covered with the same cheap yellow paper and neat typewritten story. Also in the room were belongings.  
  
Satine's.  
  
Before the Moulin Rouge had closed down, Zidler had asked Christian to collect Satine's things from her room. It had taken great courage to enter the elephant, let alone Satine's bedroom. As he stepped through the door, the faint musky fragrance of Satine's favorite perfume, Forever, filled the air, even though the bottle hadn't been touched since it had last been used, on the night that Satine had.gone. Christian's eyes immediately watered at distant memories, but he snapped back to attention at the task ahead. All of Satine's beautifully crafted clothes had been boxed and stored in Tolouse's attic, but now it was the personal things that were left. As he wandered the gauzy room picking up items, Christian remembered a different story for each.  
  
Satine's earrings, the same ones she had worn the first time they had met. Her script of Spectacular Spectacular, filled with notes and doodles and secret messages.  
  
Trinkets, jewellery and other things were packed into boxes and sent to Christian's room. Finally, Satine's room was empty. As he was about to leave, Marie, Satine's personal assistant, confiant and pseudo-mother came to the door, a cage in her hand.  
  
"Here, Christian. Now were.moving.could you look after this little one too? It was Satine's and I know she wouldn't want it to die." Marie's eyes misted with tears and Christian could do nothing but agree to adopting the small bird. When he finally got home, he set up the small birdcage outside his window and started to sort out his, no, Satine's book out.  
  
When it was completed days later, Christian could not help but smile. Even though she was gone, Satine could still make him produce work, maybe even good stuff at that! Before retiring for the night, Christian paid a visit to Tolouse upstairs. The tiny man was thrilled to see his dear friend looking almost normal again, though his face had aged and his beautiful blue eyes had wizened and lost their sparkle. But, as soon as Satine was mentioned, Christian seemed to come alive again and his eyes began to twinkle softly. He actually laughed. Just days ago, before he began his non- stop typing, it looked like Christian was a lost cause. Now he was animated, alive and smiling! The two bohemians talked for hours, until the poor poet fell asleep mid sentence. Tolouse chuckled and poked the prone figure with the cane until he stumbled down the staircase in the ceiling to bed.  
  
Christian dreamed. He dreamt of the good old days with Satine. But when she died, he awoke with cold tears on his face again. When he finally returned to sleep, this dream was different. He stood in the elephant like he had when he first met Satine, but he felt comfortable and he hadn't changed back to the look when Satine was around. He turned, but instead of a scantily clad goddess in black, a woman stood in white. It was her. Satine. Still dressed in her Hindu courtesan wedding dress, Satine hadn't changed since that fateful night. Her blue eyes shined and she grinned cheekily.  
  
"I believe you were expecting me"  
  
Christian couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't stop grinning either.  
  
"Satine, darling. Is this a dream or is it really you?"  
  
"My darling, it's a bit of both. I am here with you always. This is when I can show myself to you, while you sleep."  
  
"Why did you not come before?" his voiced held a plaintive childish whine.  
  
"Always curious! Christian, until this day you have lived in the shadow of memory, but visiting my room let you enter into the light of remembrance. You still remember, but bear no pain."  
  
Now they were in Christian's room. Satine wandered over to the book, which was wrapped up in string, and giggled.  
  
"Such fond memories Christian! I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me," Satine sang softly and it shook Christian to the core. It was as if her melodic voice had become even sweeter over time. Gliding over to the birdcage, Satine sang to her little bird.  
  
"Ahh, my lovely songbird. Take care of her Christian, for one day she will need to fly away and then I will love you till my dying day." Satine giggled and spun around in circles. Christian though. A riddle perhaps? Flyaway.dying day.was the day he let the bird go the day he died?  
  
"It is. My poetry isn't as good as yours, so I thought you wouldn't get it. But yes, the day the bird flies away is the day we will be together again forever."  
  
"How did you? I didn't say.Can you hear my thoughts?"  
  
Satine laughed, her voice light, "Christian, I am one with you. I am your thoughts. I was the hands who typed out our story. I was even the dizzy brain washed in Absinthe! By the way, you're drinking way to much of that, I advise you to stop it or you'll end up like Tolouse."  
  
Christian laughed out loud. Satine was such a character! He noticed the rising sun and became worried. Would Satine have to go?  
  
"My sweet, my night-time pleasure is almost done. But wear this ring during the day to remember me. I will visit you every night, I promise."  
  
"You'll come?" It reminded Christian of an old conversation.  
  
"At 8, promise." Satine giggled again. She couldn't believe how badly she had missed Christian, "now my sweet, time for bed. Hop in and I'll tell you a story."  
  
Christian grinned; his face seemed to revert back to its youthful state. He clambered under the covers, while Satine tucked him in while singing soft lullabies. She sat on the edge of the bed, twirling Christian's silky black hair.  
  
"There was once a boy, a very strange enchanted boy who wandered very far over land and sea. He met a girl, a sparkling diamond who followed the night and lived from dream to dream. The boy wanted them to be lovers and heroes, and so did the girl. They vowed to love each other till their dying days, and they are. The greatest thing they ever learned was just to love and be loved in return." Satine sighed deeply and kissed her beloved on the cheek, who had already fallen asleep. Standing up and walking to the window, Satine smiled and faded softly into the rising sun.  
  
Hours later, Christian awoke refreshed. He thought about his 'dream', until the soft scent of 'Forever' reached him, and around his neck on a simple chain was Satine's ring. He smiled and ran his finger over the small gold band, feeling electric currents of love and heat pass through him. Scrambling out of bed, Christian ran to the birdcage, where the small bird was singing and whistling happily. Something stirred inside him, and Christian began to sing, the first time since that fateful night.  
  
'My gift is my song  
  
And this one's for you.'  
  
Every night for many years, Satine visited Christian while he dreamed. Every day, Christian checked the birdcage for his songbird. It seemed impossible, but the old man Christian turned into after Satine died had vanished, almost overnight, and the young bohemian poetic boy was back. His book was published and Christian was famous world-over. But, he never moved away, for fear of losing contact with Satine. Outliving all the other Bohemians was a difficult task, as it was almost like losing his family, but Satine comforted him until time and painful memory had passed.  
  
One night, Satine didn't appear to him. Waking up distraught in the morning, he cried openly for the first time since the night she died. Christian sobbed, until a hot piercing pain erupted in his chest. Touching the source, he discovered that Satine's ring was burning hot. Running to the birdcage, Christian peered inside.  
  
It was empty.  
  
A huge smile appeared on his face, and even though it was a sign of death, it was a sign of another life with Satine.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur. Christian packed all his belongings, along with Satine's, and he sent them to his mother in England. Sitting in his empty room, the not-so penniless poet waited patiently until he fell into a deep sleep, deeper than anything he had ever known.  
  
Satine appeared to him, now wearing a different outfit, her beautiful crimson red dress. She smiled.  
  
"You do look very dashing Christian. It is time for you, you realize? Everyone is waiting." She touched Christian's now suited arm, and they were suddenly standing on the stage of the Moulin Rouge, which was not in its dilapidated ruins, but in its full red and gold glory. Christian gazed around and saw so many different faces.  
  
Zidler, Marie, Tolouse, Nini, Chocolat, La Petite Princesse, Baby Doll.it was unreal.  
  
A quiet applause started off slowly until it thundered and vibrated around the room. Christian and Satine bowed; their curtain call had final come.  
  
"Ooh if it isn't our Shakespeare. You got you ending them?" Nini cackled and flounced away, her can-can dress floundering. Tolouse and the other bohos ran up and hugged their much-loved friend, who were also wearing suits and still looked remarkably young. Zidler held up his hands and silence arrived.  
  
"We are now complete! The Moulin Rouge is our home! Welcome back cherub! Welcome home Christian! So, who's up for a can-can?"  
  
The hall erupted in cheers and music. A myriad of colours and girls and songs swirled in the night, while a young couple stood in the middle. Satine pulled Christian close, her smile daring.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time," and she kissed him, then broke off due to all the whistles and catcalls. Grinning, Christian grabbed Satine's hand and pulled her in the direction of the elephant. More whistles and cheers ensued, but Christian didn't care. He was home. 


End file.
